Believe and trust, I always be with you
by Julietacu
Summary: Un niño enamorado de una pequeña niña que lo cautivo con su voz angelical. Peeta y Katniss son los mejor amigos pero Peeta tiene que irse del distrito, y contra todo pronóstico le ha prometido a Katniss que un día volverá por ella. Han pasado años desde aquella promesa y Peeta regresa a su distrito buscando a esa niña linda y tierna de dos trenzas que lo enamoro con una canción.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**La niña de cabello castaño iba con su padre a su primer día de clases, tenía su pelo recogido en dos trenzas y usaba un hermoso vestido de cuadros rojos, la niña irradiaba felicidad, por fin conocería a más persona y tendría amigos, aunque esto no le agradaba del todo pues quería pasar más tiempo con su hermanita la cual apenas tenía un año, esta niña de apenas 5 años sentía que su vida era perfecta pero ella creía que podía mejorar si consiguiera un amigo, sin embargo ella se preguntaba si alguien aunque sea notaria su presencia pues sabía que esa era la única escuela en todo el distrito 12, y por ello todos los niños estarían ahí, pero lo que no sabía es que un niño rubio de unos profundos ojos azules la miraban con asombro, aquel niño estaba tan distraído con la pequeña niña que no noto que ya habían llegado a la escuela.**

**Su padre había visto como miraba a la pequeña joven y le dijo**

**-¿Ves a esa niña?- pregunto mientras señala a la pequeña, su hijo solo asintió con la cabeza - yo me quería casar con su madre pero ella se fue con un minero**

**-Un minero ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti? - pregunto confundido pues su padre podía hacer los panes, galletas y pasteles más deliciosos del distrito.**

**-Porque cuando él canta hasta los pájaros guardan silenció-respondió su padre**

**El niño entro a la escuela confundido, su padre era un panadero, un comerciante, jamás les faltaba dinero ni comida ¿cómo podía ser mejor un minero?, entro a la clase y el al ser naturalmente amigable hizo muchos amigos casi de inmediato, pero él quería ser amigo de aquella niña de las dos trenzas.**

**Después de un rato empezó la clase y la maestra al notar que todavía había tensión entre algunos niños pregunto**

**-¿Quien se sabe la canción del valle?- una mano subió rápido, todas la miraron desconcertados pero la niña de las dos trenzas no le importaba, ella quería iniciar bien la escuela, la maestra subió a la pequeña a un taburete y esta empezó a cantar.**

**En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,**

**Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**

**Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo**

**Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.**

**Cada palabra que la niña cantaba asombraba a todos, principalmente al niño rubio que la observaba atentamente **

**Este sol te protege y te da calor,**

**Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,**

**Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**

**Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

**Para el niño ya no existía nada más que la voz de la pequeña, él estaba embobado completamente con su voz**

**En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,**

**Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.**

**Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,**

**Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.**

**En todo el tiempo que la pequeña llevaba cantando, los Sinsajos guardaron silencio.**

**Este sol te protege y te da calor,**

**Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.**

**Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**

**Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

**Ahora el niño entendía a lo que se refería su padre, la niña término de cantar y los Sinsajos que estaban afuera repitieron la melodía de la canción.**

**Al terminar la escuela, la pequeña niña fue recogida por su padre y se dirigió a casa, para esta niña fue uno de los mejor días de su vida, pues, aunque no hizo amigos, aprendió varias cosas y se... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Encariño, si eso, se encariñó con sus compañeros y principalmente de un niño de ojos azules del cual no pudo apartar su vista en todo el día.**

**El niño por su parte estaba completamente feliz de conocer a tanta gente y ansiaba mucho el día de mañana para volver a la escuela y ver a aquella niña dueña de unos hipnotisantes ojos grises... y ahora también dueña de su corazón.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

**La niña de cabello castaño iba con su padre a su primer día de clases, tenía su pelo recogido en dos trenzas y usaba un hermoso vestido de cuadros rojos, la niña irradiaba felicidad, por fin conocería a más persona y tendría amigos, aunque esto no le agradaba del todo pues quería pasar más tiempo con su hermanita la cual apenas tenía un año, esta niña de apenas 5 años sentía que su vida era perfecta pero ella creía que podía mejorar si consiguiera un amigo, sin embargo ella se preguntaba si alguien aunque sea notaria su presencia pues sabía que esa era la única escuela en todo el distrito 12, y por ello todos los niños estarían ahí, pero lo que no sabía es que un niño rubio de unos profundos ojos azules la miraban con asombro, aquel niño estaba tan distraído con la pequeña niña que no noto que ya habían llegado a la escuela.**

**Su padre había visto como miraba a la pequeña joven y le dijo**

**-¿Ves a esa niña?- pregunto mientras señala a la pequeña, su hijo solo asintió con la cabeza - yo me quería casar con su madre pero ella se fue con un minero**

**-Un minero ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti? - pregunto confundido pues su padre podía hacer los panes, galletas y pasteles más deliciosos del distrito.**

**-Porque cuando él canta hasta los pájaros guardan silenció-respondió su padre**

**El niño entro a la escuela confundido, su padre era un panadero, un comerciante, jamás les faltaba dinero ni comida ¿cómo podía ser mejor un minero?, entro a la clase y el al ser naturalmente amigable hizo muchos amigos casi de inmediato, pero él quería ser amigo de aquella niña de las dos trenzas.**

**Después de un rato empezó la clase y la maestra al notar que todavía había tensión entre algunos niños pregunto**

**-¿Quien se sabe la canción del valle?- una mano subió rápido, todas la miraron desconcertados pero la niña de las dos trenzas no le importaba, ella quería iniciar bien la escuela, la maestra subió a la pequeña a un taburete y esta empezó a cantar.**

**En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,**

**Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**

**Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo**

**Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.**

**Cada palabra que la niña cantaba asombraba a todos, principalmente al niño rubio que la observaba atentamente **

**Este sol te protege y te da calor,**

**Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,**

**Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**

**Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

**Para el niño ya no existía nada más que la voz de la pequeña, él estaba embobado completamente con su voz**

**En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,**

**Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.**

**Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,**

**Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.**

**En todo el tiempo que la pequeña llevaba cantando, los Sinsajos guardaron silencio.**

**Este sol te protege y te da calor,**

**Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.**

**Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**

**Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

**Ahora el niño entendía a lo que se refería su padre, la niña término de cantar y los Sinsajos que estaban afuera repitieron la melodía de la canción.**

**Al terminar la escuela, la pequeña niña fue recogida por su padre y se dirigió a casa, para esta niña fue uno de los mejor días de su vida, pues, aunque no hizo amigos, aprendió varias cosas y se... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Encariño, si eso, se encariñó con sus compañeros y principalmente de un niño de ojos azules del cual no pudo apartar su vista en todo el día.**

**El niño por su parte estaba completamente feliz de conocer a tanta gente y ansiaba mucho el día de mañana para volver a la escuela y ver a aquella niña dueña de unos hipnotisantes ojos grises... y ahora también dueña de su corazón.**


End file.
